The Grid
by givemeup
Summary: A game warrior prisoner and an MCP soldier cross paths, and start a chain of events that will change the fate of the system... and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal Disclaimer:** **Tron, the movie and all related IP and characters are copyright Disney. I make no money at all from this fanfiction story. Ro, Rayna, and other original characters are copyright me!**

**Author's Note:** **_GREETINGS, PROGRAMS!!_**

_So I had some creative juices flowing and decided to make a fanfic based on my original Tron program characters! :D The events take place alongside the latter half of the movie (I kinda tossed in nods to events in the movie)._

_If you wanna check out a little more background to some of the characters, check out my DeviantArt page! )  
givemeup./_

_This fic is rated T for later chapters yet to be written, haha._

_Enjoy, programs. :)_

--

Chapter 1:

Ro stood before his opponent in the disc game. He had battling his opponent for a while now, his legs feeling a bit fatigued as he stood on his circular platform of concentric circles. It seemed as if the game would never end. Nevertheless, he could not fail. He did not know how to fail. Ro was one of the best warriors under Sark's command, however, he did not enjoy partaking in games which involved the de-rezzing of programs. It was something he did not fully understand, but stood by.

He stood confidently before his opponent, the 3 fins on his helmet glowing bright red with anticipation. He saw the disc hurdling towards him. Suddenly, with a deflection from his disc, Ro threw his bright red weapon at the opponent. The disc grazed the program's side, and he fell to the floor, injured. He heard the program's cries of pain as he saw his body flickering shades of blue. Ro wanted to end the match right at that moment, but took constraint. He didn't want to harm him anymore. Ro took his disc, and returned it to his back. A voice suddenly echoed throughout the arena.

"FINISH THE GAME, RO!!", Sark's voice yelled.  
"NO!! HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE KILLED!!", Ro yelled back, his red circuitry flaring.  
"DON'T MAKE MY ANGER ROUTINES OVERFLOW AGAIN, FINISH THE GAME AND THAT'S AN ORDER!", Sark demanded.

Ro stared towards the control deck, took his disk, and set it down beside him in a defiant order.  
"...So be it," Sark said.

Suddenly, 2 of the MCP's warrior programs ran towards the grid, and simultaneously threw their red discs at the helpless blue player. Both discs pierced right through the injured program's body, causing him to de-rezz in a flash of light. Ro bowed his head in humiliation, and soon enough, he was transported out of the game grid.

Ro looked around and realized he was taken to Sark's quarters. He looked up ahead and saw the commander program walking right towards him.  
"Ro, by all means, you are one of the best programs playing in this grid", Sark said. "But that does NOT mean you can modify the games to your choosing. I'd de-rezz you in a nanocycle if I had the chance but the MCP will not allow it. Consider yourself lucky." Sark gave Ro an angry, cold stare. "You are deprived of your warrior status and henceforth will be a training conscript."

Ro walked back to his quarters in a slightly shameful manner. He knew that he was defying Sark, but he couldn't help it. He would much rather be a training program than have to deal with killing innocent programs for fun.

The next cycle, Ro reported to Sark before heading to his first training duties.  
"Sir, how long will I perform training procedures?", Ro said.  
"Honestly, I don't care.", Sark commented. The tone of his voice reflected his mood. "The room is yours, take all the time in the system. Just don't get involved into anything I'm doing, I'm very occupied.", he added.  
Ro obviously knew that Sark didn't really care about him at this point, all he wanted was to keep him busy.

After the report, Ro continued walking, and made it to his new work area: A room which simulated the disc game. There were still platforms of concentric circles, however, there was actual ground right underneath them. In the room, vector calculations of the discs were monitored, meaning that the force of the disc throwing was not deadly, or even that harmful. It was a place that provided the perfect environment for an incoming warrior to hone their skills.

He stood on top of one of the platforms, waiting for his training partner and opponent to rez in. Suddenly he saw the familiar bodily wireframe of transport on the opposing platform. The figure completely rezzed in front of him. It was a female program, although he was a slight bit confused at what could best be described as her very 80's appearance. She wore some typical warrior armor on her arms and knees, but the rest of her seemed very unique. She didn't have a helmet, instead, she had a hairpiece with a side-ponytail. Her warrior tunic was an off-the-shoulder style top. Stomach and abdomen armor was instead replaced with what seemed to be some sort of high-cut leotard etched with circuit lines. Her warrior boots were adorned with legwarmers. To him, it was definately not something suited for the games.

He instantly thought that she had to be a music or dance program of some kind. _Oh no...,_ he thought. _Sark's making me train people like this. She probably doesn't know a thing. This is going to take forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Legal Disclaimer:** **Tron, the movie and all related IP and characters are copyright Disney. I make no money at all from this fanfiction story. Ro, Rayna, and other original characters are copyright me!**

**Author's Note:** **_On to Chapter 2! :)_**

--

While Ro was getting accustomed to his new training duties, Sark (and many of his elite troops) were busy activating their floating command carrier. 3 renegade programs had busted out of the system, and Sark could not deal with a potential threat to the MCP.

Sark had detected the renegade Solar Sailer on his command display."Sir, we have all resources guided on capturing the renegade conscripts", his liutenant said. "What about the game procedures??"

"Suspend all activity, we need to put out all the stops to take care of those reckless programs!", Sark demanded.

"And what about Ro, and his training duty?", the liutenant asked.

"He can continue to do what he wants with training. He's not jeopardizing this mission, nor is he going to add anything to it if I bring him here", Sark said.

Meanwhile, back at the training grid, the girl program spoke, and snapped Ro out of his chain of thought.  
"uhm...greetings, program!!", the girl said, breaking Ro's chain of thought. Ro could tell by her body language that she was very nervous.

"Greetings", Ro exclaimed. "Welcome to training, program. As I see it, you'll definately need this if you want to survive the games."

"I know, and I plan to train hard at this, sir.", the girl quickly replied. Ro was slightly taken aback. She seemed nervous but had a sense of confidence he rarely seen in newcoming warriors.

"Well, don't be nervous now. This is all just practice, and besides, you definately don't want to be nervous on the grid.", Ro said to her. "Hmm...before we start, just for reference, what's your name and your former designation??", he asked.

"Oh! Name's Rayna, I'm a music cataloging program. Managed and maintained info for music artists and albums, I cataloged over 4,000 songs already! It's soooo totally cool!", Rayna said. Ro slightly chuckled at her slight girly talk.

"Haha...very well. Let's begin. First, we'll start with defense. I will throw my disc directly towards you. You must deflect it with your own disk."

"Ahh, I think I know how to do this, but let's try it!", Rayna said as she took her own disc and held it to her side. "Alright...ready."

Ro flung his weapon, although without deadly force. Rayna saw the blur of light spinning towards her. She held the disc in front of her like a shield, and as Ro's disc made contact with hers, she pushed her disc forward to deflect it. Ro's disc flew outward, spinning wildly.

Rayna stayed in her deflection pose for a second. Ro couldn't believe what he saw. She had deflected a disc like a veteran warrior. Rayna snapped out of her pose, and took a quick glance of wonder at her disc. "Whoa...cool!", she exclaimed. Ro subconciously looked at her with a gaping mouth. Rayna looked back at him, first in confusion, then in curiosity.

"What...? Haven't seen a girl that can play games??", she joked. Suddenly, Ro snapped out of his gaze, and tried to muster out a sentence. "No no, I mean...ummm... I've never seen girls do something like that before... I mean, um, I'm not saying girls can't do it...you know!!" he said, annoyed at his statement. His circuits flared red in frustration.

Rayna laughed back at him. "You're hangin' with some lame girls then!", Rayna winked and playfully stuck her tounge out at him, while the sparkles of her makeup shined brightly at him."Ohhh, I see... You wanna fight like that? Looks like it's time for a practice game!", Ro said, in a strong yet friendly way.

"Alright, let's do this!!", Rayna replied eagerly, and the two began to engage in a flurry of throws and deflections of discs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legal Disclaimer:** **Tron, the movie and all related IP and characters are copyright Disney. I make no money at all from this fanfiction story. Ro, Rayna, and other original characters are copyright me!**

**--  
**

The Solar Sailer had gotten away from the MCP's command carrier for the time being. Sark was reeling from the disciplinary action he had received from the MCP, the interrupted power cycles continuing to burn through his body.

He knew that if more programs were to escape, the MCP might resort to de-rezzing him. He couldn't fail at this mission. He considered any factors which might make the situation worse.

He instantly thought of Ro.

I can make sure he's loyal if I get a spy bot into his quarters, he thought. The last thing I want to deal with is him defecting...

"Null!", Sark shouted.

A red program in soldier armor ran and stood before him. "Yes, Commander!", he said.

"Get your guards to sneak in a spy byte into his quarters. I need to see if Ro is as loyal as I think he is.", Sark demanded.

"Yes sir!", Null acknowledged.

Soon enough, the guards retrieved the byte and proceeded to plant it in a small corner Ro's living area while he was busy in the grid. Once there, the byte would remain still on the corner of the room, ready to be activated. Once the communication signal is in effect, the byte would only be able to transmit sounds for a finite time before it de-rezzes.

Meanwhile, Rayna and Ro had finished their long practice game of Discs. They had both scored a large number of points, and Ro was slightly in the lead.  
However, they could not continue...they were both showing physical signs of exhaustion.

"Wow...", Ro said. "You're amazing at this."

"So are you!", Rayna replied.

"Well... it looks like training's done for now.", Ro said.

"You have a pretty cool style of playing", Rayna commented.

"Yeah...I have a lot of techniques, mainly as a form of non-lethal playing.", Ro replied.

"Wait a cycle, you don't de-rez players??" Rayna said, with a surprised tone. "...wow...good for you!! Honestly, I've never met a red program who actually seemed somewhat coherent."

"...only somewhat coherent?!", Ro exclaimed.

"Oh, you're totally coherent!!... I mean, um... like...you know what I mean!", Rayna frustratingly replied back. Ro simply looked at her with a michievous grin.  
She suddenly figured out that he was getting back at her for her previous statement on the game grid, the one that made Ro frustrated.

"Oh, shut up!", Rayna yelled, laughing. Ro laughed in reaction.

They had left the training building and began to walk out along a corridor. Rayna spotted two guards in front of her. She was sure that they heard her yell. The guards lifted their energy rods in a sign of defense.

"Stand down. I am in charge of her.", Ro commanded to the guards. The two soldiers dropped their staffs and remained at their posts.

Ro took Rayna down a different hallway, one she had not seen before.

"Where are we going?", Rayna asked.

"I don't want you to remain stuck in those dinky cells.", Ro said. "I have a spare corridor block in my quarters and you can stay there. There's more room and a more comfortable setup... that is, if it's ok with you."

"Jeeze, a couple dozen microcycles of some intense game playing and you already want me to spend the night at your place? Smooth move, Romeo.", Rayna sarcastically said to him.

Ro chuckled, and gave off a somewhat embarassed look. "Nooo, not like that. I just think you shouldn't be forced to stay there like a prisoner."

"Um, last time I checked, I AM a prisoner here.", Rayna said.

"I know, and quite frankly, I don't like it. I will tell you more, but not here." Ro pointed out the way to his corridor.

After a short walk, Rayna and Ro made it back to the private quarters. He pressed some buttons by the entrance, and the door in front of them de-rezzed into a transparent wireframe. Once inside, the door rezzed back into solidity behind them. Ro plopped on his couch and let out a sigh of relaxation. Rayna followed suit, and plopped right next to him. She took a gaze around his living room, taking in the shades of turquoise, blue, and yellow. "Wow...Not a bad place", Rayna remarked.

"I know, it's not much, but I guess I can say it's home.", he replied.

Rayna looked back at him, smiling. Right then, she noticed a scar below his right eye, the cut looking like an angular etched circuitry design.

"How did you get that?", Rayna pointed at the mark.

"Oh, that... I guess you can say it was a bad day at the games. A disc narrowly got me... and it grazed my cheek. I was lucky."

"Oh user. I'm sure that wasn't luck. That was skill to get out of that one... I know you've got the skills to do anything in the games!"

"Hah, thanks. You do too!! Even in your dancing gear", Ro smiled lightheartedly as he pointed at her leotard bottom and then her earrings.

"Hey, well dancing's a game too! When's the last time you've gone dancing at a music sector??", she asked.

While their conversation was occuring, Null stood before a small control panel back on the command carrier.

"Activating Spy Byte designation 3A4B". He pressed a button on the panel. The byte slowly began to rez into a starting procedure.

-  
"I've never gone to one. I didn't even know they were that common.", Ro replied to Rayna.

"Oh yeah they are!! Probably not here...well...definately not here, after what the MCP has done". Rayna said, in a depressed manner.

"I know... but I would like to go. I would love to see how it's like.", Ro said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?", she said.

"Definately. It would be an interesting experience", Ro said, enthusiastically.

"Oh, it's amazing! The atmosphere, the intensity, the rhythm flowing through you like a pure power source." Rayna grinned and sighed at the thought, the blue circuitry on her entire body flaring slightly for a moment. "My user...there's nothing like it!"

Ro smiled back at her.

"Ya know...could I like... ask you something?? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.", Rayna said, in a somewhat quiet voice.

"Sure... what?", Ro said, in a somewhat confused tone.

"Just curious... why don't you believe in the users?", Rayna asked.

Just then, the spy byte in the corner silently became fully activated, and started to transmit anything the 2 programs were saying...


	4. Chapter 4

**Legal Disclaimer:** **Tron, the movie and all related IP and characters are copyright Disney. I make no money at all from this fanfiction story. Ro, Rayna, and other original characters are copyright me!**

The spy byte in the corner of Ro's living room had rezzed into action. It began to transmit the 2 program's voices directly to Null's command center.  
"In all honestly... I believe in the users.", Ro said. "I didn't want to do this. I felt like I had to."  
"...but why...?", Rayna asked, confused. "why would you join the MCP?"  
"Because I feel like my user has abandoned me. Way back when...when I was a game simulation conscript, I had communication with my user all the time. I'd complete all of my tasks in an unbelievable amount of microcycles, he'd reward me with new subroutines and techniques.... but afterwards...it all changed.", Ro's expression became distraught and depressed. Rayna had a concerned look on her face, and scooted closer to Ro, putting her hand on Ro's arm in comfort.  
"...what happened?", Rayna whispered.  
"The duties slowly stopped coming in. The subroutine upgrades slowly came to a halt. He just... abandoned me. I wasn't even able to contact him via the I/O tower. He just forgot me. I felt so angry. I felt betrayed.", Ro's visual depression turned to a slight bit of an angry expression. "it's like I'm not good enough for him. And if I'm not good enough for my user, what am I good for?"  
"Don't think that way!!", Rayna said, in a quiet, supportive tone.  
"Yeah... like anyone cares about me. Programs don't care. My user certainly doesn't."  
"Don't feel that way. Programs do care. I mean, I'm caring about you right now!"  
"Oh yeah, how!?"  
"Well, I am listening to you, aren't I? Sometimes, having someone to talk to makes the worst things better, even just for a little bit." Rayna gazed directly towards Ro, the sparkle in Rayna's eyes giving a signal that she really meant what she was saying. Ro gave a slight smile back in response.  
"...and then I joined the MCP's forces, and I just feel like I don't belong.", Ro explained. "Like first, they had me patrol different sectors to enforce permissions. Then, the MCP became more and more corrupt. They're forcing programs to be put into games, fighting for their right not to be de-rezzed. It's horrible. We need to end this."

Null was listening closely to the voices coming from the command reciever.  
"Bingo", Null said. "We have a traitor on our hands." Null continued to pay attention to the incoming voices, but Suddenly, the transmission had cut off. The byte expended all of it's energy and de-rezzed.

"The programs here shouldn't be forced into this.", Ro said, with conviction. "...how did you end up here?"  
Rayna began to explain.  
"Well, I was a music cataloging program. Jessica, my user, wrote me from her personal system. She thought I was so good at what I did that I actually got a chance to try out my duties in different networks.", Rayna said. Ro continued to pay close attention, as he was intrigued.  
"I got the chance to catalog albums for a music retail outlet....at a mall... whatever that is." Both Rayna and Ro were confused at the strange user word. "But anyways, I interacted with so many other programs and made new friends. On stand-by cycles, we'd all go out to dance and have a good time.... so much fun!" Rayna continued. "And then Jessica wanted to try out new duties on this server, so I agreed. It wasn't bad until the MCP started to screw up everything. I still wanted to do my thing and lo and behold, I got stuck here."  
"Oh no.... see, a program like you doesn't deserve to be here at all. If anything, it's Sark that needs to be sent down to the games every microcycle. We need to get back at him.", Ro said.  
"What are you going to do?", Rayna asked.  
"We need to break out of this place, and keep him from intruding other free systems. I know that other renegade programs are creating an offensive as I speak right now. That'll buy us some time to leave."  
Rayna interjected at Ro's last words. "Do you think the MCP will invade the retail sectors I used to live in??"  
"It's almost a certainty", Ro replied. Rayna had a worried look on her face.  
"We need to protect that system first", Ro said. "I don't want your system to suffer a fate like this... c'mon! We need to access a network port, ASAP!"  
Ro ran to a corner of his living quarters and grabbed two dull-looking gray rods. "Here!", Ro said, as he tossed a rod at Rayna. "Lightcycles, we can get out of here quick!" he yelled. Rayna nodded, and both made their way out of the door. As soon as they stepped out, their lightcycles rezzed around them, and the two began their journey to the port.

Not too long after, Null and a set of guards began to make their way towards Ro's living quarters.  
"Sir, you acknowledge that Ro is here?", one of the guards said.  
"Indeed, he doesn't care about his duties. He's probably in there power-sourcing with that female program for all I know."  
They eventually made it to the front entrance. The guards took their staffs and blasted right through the entrance, crumbling the door into shards of data.  
"Well well...", Null walked into Ro's quarters, but it seemed eerily empty. Lights were switched off, the furniture tucked away.  
Null was furious.... They had escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Legal Disclaimer:** **Tron, the movie and all related IP and characters are copyright Disney. I make no money at all from this fanfiction story. Ro, Rayna, and other original characters are copyright me!**

Null's circuits flared a bright red in anger. He could not believe that Ro deserted his position in the MCP's forces, with an imprisoned program, no less.  
"MARK MY DATA, WE WILL FIND HIM!!!", Null exclaimed. Outside the door, a guard patrolled the immediate area.  
"Sir! Look across, into the valley!", the guard announced. He pointed out towards the distance. Null spotted tiny yellow and blue dots traveling across the vast grid-space at a blazing speed.  
"Lightcycles. I knew it.", Null said. "It has to be them. Get some recognizers to chase and take them down."  
"Yes sir!!" The guard nodded in agreement, and hustled to get the message to the command carrier.  
"Whatever it takes, those programs will be de-rezzed!" Null assured himself, as he gazed out towards the valley.

Meanwhile, Ro and Rayna were busy driving their lightcycles through the digital rolling scenery, on the foothills of a polygonal mountain.  
"So I guess this wasn't the best idea for a scenic tour, but I hope you like the scenery", Ro communicated to Rayna.  
"Even with all the circumstances right now, I'd say it's georgeous!", Rayna replied, giggling. Her reaction was abruptly cut off when she saw 2 bright red figures in the distance, closing in quick.  
"OH NO....RECOGNIZERS!!!!", Rayna shouted.  
"Be calm, be calm. Drive behind me and follow my exact line." Rayna did as she was told, and Ro performed a sharp U-turn. Rayna followed suit. The recognizers adjusted their velocity, and began to chase closely after the 2 lightcycles. The 2 renegade programs realized that their only chance to evade the pursuit forces was to enter the nearby mountain canyon.  
"Ro! We need to enter that canyon!!", Rayna exclaimed.  
"Acknowledge. Follow me!"  
The cycles quickly turned into the entrance of the narrow canyons. The two were nervous to find out that the deeper they traversed, the narrower and more jagged the canyon paths were. As dangerous as the geography was, the recognizers were reluctant to quit the pursuit. In fact, each recognizer was closing in on their respective runaway conscripts.  
As the pursuit went deeper into the canyon, the paths took on the form of a giant maze. The programs realized that their only way to escape is to attempt to lose the recognizers in the seemingly random paths.  
"We have to split, Rayna. You go right, I'll go left. We'll try to shake them off.", Ro directed. Rayna agreed, and as soon as the two cycles entered the canyon, they took different routes. The recognizers continued to chase each vehicle closely. Ro and Rayna took every corner they can at a blazing speed, hoping to shake off the recognizers, but their hope was fading fast. The machines were gaining ground to them, their pods joining into a singular mechanical column, ready to crush the lightcycles.  
Rayna took a quick corner out of desperation, and almost blindsided Ro, who was driving perpendicular to her. Suddenly, both programs witnessed a flash of light and the sounds of crashing material. The recognizers had collided at full speed, the pursuit forces de-rezzed in the process.  
"They crashed! Quick! Follow me, we need to head deeper in!", Ro yelled. They quickly dodged the former recognizer pieces as they drove their way in through the canyon.

Null was at his command terminal, trying to re-establish communication with the Recognizers.  
"PURSUIT FORCES 73BA AND 4FD9, ACKNOWLEDGE RESPONSE, THAT IS AN ORDER!!", Null yelled, as he was hunched over his command console, pounding various button panels.  
"Sir! We have confirmed that the recognizers are no longer operational. Pursuit forces have been de-rezzed in a collision.", a red warrior program remarked. Null remained still, looking down on his console. He then leaped away.  
"NO!!!! GET THOSE DAMN CONSCRIPTS!!! IMPRISON THEM, TORTURE THEM, TEAR THEM APART BIT BY BIT!", Null said, in a fit of rage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Legal Disclaimer:** **Tron, the movie and all related IP and characters are copyright Disney. I make no money at all from this fanfiction story. Ro, Rayna, and other original characters are copyright me!**

Null had returned to his command console after spending microcycles alone in his quarters. He definately needed some time to cool off. It wasn't just the fact that a couple of his recognizers were destroyed. They were destroyed because of 2 programs... 2 rebel programs who sought to eliminate the reign of the MCP. It didn't help to him that one of them just happened to defect from the MCP's warrior force.  
"...I will get those programs.", he muttered.  
"Sir, we can confirm that they went into the canyons", a liutenant said.  
"Oh, great...", Null exclaimed. He heard stories about the powers of the canyons. He was hoping right now that it wasn't true. "Contact any remaining guards in the warrior holding pits!"  
"Sir... for what purpose?", the liutenant said.  
"...in case they bail from this system."

The two renegade programs maneuvered their lightcycles across the vast cliffs and mesas, far from detection from Null's command forces. Rayna and Ro knew that if they were able to head deep into the canyon's core, it would buy them valuable time to rest and plan their escape from the system. Their lightcycles stopped at a patch of flat ground, where they disappeared in a colorful wireframe, leaving the two programs standing.  
"Whoo.... finally", Rayna exclaimed. She put her lightcycle bar down on the ground, and took in what was around her.  
There were massive caves and canyon walls, all glowing shiny metallic blue and purple.  
"Whoa.... pretty.", she whispered.  
"Yeah, the canyons are quite a sight to see", Ro said, standing next to her. "They hold many secrets to the programs who know about their powers", Ro expained, with a slight hint that he was hiding something.  
"Now we can take a short breather from all of this", Rayna spoke.  
"Only a short breather", Ro replied, with caution. "I know for a fact that Null is on the lookout, and he won't stop at anything, not even different systems."  
Ro's remark snapped Rayna out of her observation.  
"Wait", Rayna said in surprise, "Did you just say... different systems?"  
"I'm afraid so", Null said.  
"...but Ro, if Null figures out what home system I'm from...", Rayna exclaimed in worry.  
"He won't...yet", Ro interjected.  
Rayna had a slight look of fright on her face. "We still have time, lots of time, in fact", Ro said, trying to calm her down.  
"When the MCP acquires programs like you from systems, he's only in it for your functions. Specifically, he cares about systems that'll be an asset to him", Ro explained. Rayna listened to him with much attention. "You're not a video warrior, and you don't possess any military data or subroutines, so the MCP would care less about stealing programs from your system... You just happened to be here when all of this happened."  
"So if we can transport back to MY system...", Rayna said, with an enlighted look on her face.  
"We'll be out of this mess, and we'll have enough time to plan a response", Ro said. "We need to get to a network transport and go to your system".;  
"But if you head to my system, you wouldn't be able to go back, it's too dangerous here!", Rayna said.  
"I know... but it's something I have to do. Plus, I wouldn't mind expanding my horizons.", Ro said. "I really want to see your system!", he remarked, smiling to the program girl.  
"Really...!?" Rayna said, smiling. "Then I'll show you around and everything!", Rayna continued. "There's so much to do! It's kind of a party in that system, you'd love it", Rayna giggled at him.  
Ro looked around, to double check if there were no others listening to their conversation. "OK... you MUST keep this a secret..", Ro whispered, "These canyons are very mysterious. There's legends of a hidden network port here."  
"...whhhaaattt??", Rayna said.  
"I know, it's a bit crazy, but I heard the warriors talk about it. It's a backdoor port, and programs are fully in control of their destination.", Ro added.  
"...well you could've told me this a few microcycles ago!!", Rayna yelled.  
"...you wanted a breather!", Ro said. Rayna just shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

The 2 runaway programs have traveled along the angular canyons for what seemed like cycles. They were exausted as they finally reached the heart of the giant data structures. Ro continued to lead the way, Rayna trailing, physically drained and feeling more and more impatient.

"...are we any closer, Ro? I'm beyond exhausted."

"Don't worry, we're practically here." Ro said

"I still don't see anything! We're practically going nowhere!" Rayna said with an upset tone to her voice. They walked over a hill crest towards what looked like a cave entrance. Ro started to jog into the opening, while she had to play catch up. She saw Ro stop ahead of her. "This place doesn't probably...probably..", Rayna had a tough time for words as she met up with him and looked down below into the cave.

"...exist...". She was dumbfounded as she saw a giant altar, with steps covered in curving, swirling multicolored circuitry. The walls within were shimmering with energy. On the top, there was a small platform with concentric rings, and one small ray of light shining down the ceiling. Ro grinned in satifsfaction while looking at the altar, and turned to Rayna, who still was in awe.

"...like, ohh, my, user.", Rayna remarked as she momentarly slipped into her user's valley girl accent. Ro quickly looked at her with slight confusion but quickly shrugged it off.

"C'mon, let's go!". Ro quickly took Rayna's hand and raced down to the bottom of the structure. They began to quickly make their way up the steps, the panels glowing in different colors as their boots made contact with them.

They reached the very top of the altar. Rayna was hesistant to go, but Ro gave her slight pressure on her shoulders to go.

"It's all you now", Ro said to her, "You're the one that'll have to go first to open the portal to your home system".

Rayna stepped onto the ring-sketched platform, which turned a bright blue as she stood in the middle. She looked up at the small ray of light, and took her disc from the back and slowly raised it skyward. Ro joined her on the platform, the floor rings now glowing a brilliant purple due to the mix of their circuitry colors. Rayna let go of her disc and it slowly levitated up the ray of light. Just then, Ro took his disc and did the same motion. Rayna's blue disc floated in the air as Ro's disc rose up towards hers. In the air, they made contact, the bright blues and reds glowing and changing, until the colors mixed into a neon purple. Suddenly a robotic female voice echoed through the room.

"Program Rayna, home system connection established. Program Rayna and program Ro cleared for transport. Prepare for transfer in 2 microcycles."

Rayna took her gaze from the ray of light to Ro. "...you did it! We're getting out of here!", she smiled toward Ro. He focused back toward her. "You're the one that did it, you had the key to get outta this place... plus I can not wait to see everything in your system!" Rayna smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, getting herself close. Their stares remained, and Rayna was inching slowly closer, her eyes closing and lips about to meet his.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked one of the cave walls. Ro and Rayna were startled as they saw the massive gap that was left behind from the blast, with 2 game tanks rolling their way into the room. Their turrets were slowly rotating, about to aim on the 2 programs. The tanks made 3 synchronized beeps, then fired a pixelated shell at the same time.

Rayna gasped as she saw the projectiles flying towards them. Just then, the ray of light reacted, and the runaways vanished into a wireframe and disappeared just as the shells made contact with the altar. The explosion caused the entire room to be washed in white light. As it dissipated, the tanks (and the guards inside) observed the result. The altar look badly damaged, however there were no signs of the programs. For them, it was the worst-case scenario...they had transported away to Rayna's home server.


	8. Chapter 8

With a flash of light, the 2 runaways were suddenly in a different room. The red programs that had almost captured them

were now nowhere to be seen. Ro looked around, nervous, still hugging Rayna. He did not know where they were. It looked like a typical transport room, except the floors and walls were adorned with

multicolored circuits flowing in countless directions, sometimes intersected by glowing circle outlines.

Rayna looked toward the exit, and broke off the hug with Ro as she walked toward it, still holding his hand and bringing him along.

They surveyed the view of the area from the exit. The buildings were bright, with unique shapes, all of which glowed a bright mix of purples,

pinks, teals, and blues, or some combination of them.

Rayna gave a sigh of relief, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm home.", she whispered. Ro wrapped his other arm around her as they paused for a slight moment. Rayna lifted her head, and both eyes met.

"I get to show you everything now!" She said softly, her smile as bright and cheerful as her circuits.

"C'mon...", Rayna said, as she led the way into the depths of the bright city...


End file.
